Beloved
by Temo Zz
Summary: Um conde e um servo? Um relacionamento que desafia a classe social... //SasuNaru//
1. A Rosa

** Primeiro capítulo: A rosa.**

Naquele dia, eu zelosamente cuidava das flores daquele jardim, desabrochavam.

Procurava algo com o que me ocupar, até que me deparei com olhos negros cobiçadores que me observavam com curiosidade. Seus cabelos eram pretos iam até a nuca, eram finos e brilhantes, sua pele era branca, pálida. Era alto, amistoso, charmoso, elegante e estranhamente misterioso.

Uma abundancia de sentimentos tomava conta de mim, fiquei paralisado enquanto o dono daqueles olhos enroscava cuidadosamente seus dedos nelas, as flores. Com rapidez e leveza, retirou uma rosa vermelha de um vaso ao lado, caminhava vagarosamente até mim. Seus passos estavam no mesmo ritmo que as batidas do meu coração. Quando chegou até mim, levantou minha mão, pós aquela majestosa planta entre meus dedos e eu timidamente depositei contra o peito. Não sabia se o olhava ou se agradecia, mas ele foi o primeiro a dizer algo.

- Sua beleza é maravilhosa. – que voz encantadora, roca, grossa, sedutora, e que me transmitia uma segurança inigualável, pensei.- É um prazer. - soltou minha mão.

Senti alguém se aproximar, os passos quase impercebíveis.

- Conde. O senhor não chegara a tempo se continuar aqui. – disse o mordomo.

- Tudo bem. – passou ao meu lado, não disse mais nada, não precisava, tinha me conquistado tão fácil. Que raiva. Desapareceu pela primeira porta, junto ao outro.

_Espere um segundo, ele era o Conde? Não pode ser!_

_--_

- Naruto, onde você estava?- pergunta minha mãe furiosa, enquanto arrumava um dos quartos principais da mansão.

- Eu estava na estufa, lá tem plantas e flores maravilhosas! Você tem que ver! – peguei um objeto estranho em cima da estante de madeira.

- Infelizmente eu não posso ver, e nem você. Lá é um local restrito da família Uchiha. Nenhum empregado tem a permissão de entrar lá. Você já devia saber disso. – desvia atenção para uma camisa no chão, abaixou-se para pagá-la. – não é só por que eu fui transferida para outra mansão, que você vai ficar perambulando por ai.

- Desculpe Mãe. – coloquei o objeto na estante. – Eu só queria conhecer o local.

- Naruto. – caminhou em minha direção e depositou suas mãos frias em meu rosto. – Você é um rapaz jovem e bonito, é magro, dedicado, sensível. Qualquer garota iria se apaixonar por você. Diferente de sua mãe você tem a oportunidade de ser alguém na vida, de ter alguém, então me prometa que não vai parar de estudar.

- Eu prometo mãe. – retiro suas mãos geladas do meu rosto. – Eu sou o melhor da classe, mas… é difícil quando você é motivo de chacota na escola.

- E por que é que você é motivo de chacota? – sua expressão entristece.

- Se você me observa-se, como disse, você saberia. – abaixei o olhar e sai daquele quarto abafado de luxuria. – Vou tomar um ar.

--

A única coisa que eu queria aquela noite fria era ir para qualquer lugar onde eu poderia soltar meus pensamentos ao ar, libera-los, extravasa-los, talvez, esquecê-los. Queria fazer com que os meus problemas, evaporassem. Nem que seja por um segundo.

Fiquei vagando pela enorme mansão, oscilando sem rumo algum. Quando me deparei com aquela estufa, queria tanto me entreter em entrar. Queria ter a mesma visão que eu tive algumas horas atrás. Queria encontra-lo porta adentro.

Já não me importava se alguém da família me encontrasse ali, nada iria matar minha vontade de entrar no nosso primeiro ponto de encontro.

Abri aquela porta pesada e robusta. Aquele sentimento tomou conta do meu ser novamente, o vento sereno dominava aquele espaço, cheio de plantas e flores. Um lugar ideal pra quem aprecia a arte e a beleza natural. _Eu e ele_?

Peguei uma das rosas, aspirei.

- São lindas, não? – era aquela voz. Ele surgiu da escuridão envolvente.

Sim, elas eram maravilhosas.

_Por que minha voz se tornou muda? Por que minha timidez não permitiu?_

- Lembro-me de ter lhe presenteado uma, espero que tenha gostado. – se aproximava.

_Aqueles passos. Aqueles olhos, por que ele tinha que me olhar desse jeito? O que será que ele quer causar em mim?Algum sentimento_? _Ele... Esta conseguindo_?

- Diga-me, o que acha daqui! O que faz você pensar que pode entrar aqui sem minha permissão?- parou de andar, sua expressão séria determinava quem ali comandava.

- M-me desculpe. – gaguejei - Não quis incomodar. - minha voz retornou, em um momento desconfortável, provocando a minha insegurança. De repente à vontade de sair dali se tornou sufocante. Caminhei as presas até a porta. Quando senti algo me impedindo de prosseguir.

- Pretende me deixar sozinho e sem uma resposta. - era ele, segurando meu pulso, impedindo que dali fugisse.

-Eu gostei daqui. - fechei os olhos, não queria o ver brigando comigo por invadir aquele lugar privado. – Eu gostei muito, Senhor.

Ele me soltou, abri os olhos querendo saber se estava tudo bem.

- Qual é seu nome?- perguntou ele.

- É Naruto. - digo ainda surpreso.

- É tão fácil dizer, para que tanta timidez?- deu as costas, e sentou em uma cadeira próxima. - Sou tão assustador?

- Talvez... – abaixei o olhar e desviei para o lado. – permite me fazer um pergunta, senhor? – perguntei timidamente.

- Não sou velho, só tenho vinte anos, chama-me simplesmente de Conde. - ajeitou-se na cadeira e olhou fixamente em meus olhos. - Pode Perguntar!

- Bem... - aquela observação me deixava incomodado. – Por que o conde me deu uma rosa?

Ele suspirou.

- Porque você me lembrou uma. – se levantou da cadeira e se direcionou a mim. – É leve, afável, delicado, formoso... – tocou em meu rosto. Provocou meus olhos que procurar entender os dele. – Nem consigo imaginar como é beijar alguém como você. – disse ao meu ouvido, em um tom baixo e profundo. Não pude deixar de ter uma reação, causou-me leves arrepios nas extremidades.

_Será que ele vai fazer o que estou pensando_? _Será que ele vai fazer-me dele_? _E eu... Vou deixar_?

Sasuke envolveu seus longos braços em minha cintura, prendeu-me contra si e faz leves contatos com os lábios em meu pescoço, não pude evitar que leves gemidos saíssem pelos meus lábios. Como se quisesse descobrir o sabor da minha pele, seu toque me deixava frágil e arrepiado, queria conhecer meu corpo, queria conhece-lo melhor que eu. Subiu com os lábios até os meus. E olhou para mim, com aprovação. Tocou-os rapidamente com os deles, pôs sua mão em minha nuca, e preparou-me para sua ação principal. Deu um beijo quente e arrepiante, conseguiu dominar-me, conquistar-me sem enunciar muito, apenas agindo e tocando-me.

Meu coração implorava por algo, meu corpo implorava por algo, algo que eu nunca senti, algo que ninguém mais faria eu sentir, a não ser esse homem. Que me dominava facilmente. Ele parou para a minha decepção.

Fitava-me com aqueles olhos negros penetrantes. Queria saber o que eu sentia sem perguntar.

Em um ato surpreendente. Levantou-me e carregou-me escada a cima. Levou-me até onde viria ser seu quarto e me colocou em sua cama.

-Não acho uma boa idéia. – uma tentativa desesperada de não ir tão rápido. – Melhor pararmos por hoje. Eu não posso... - Fecho os meus olhos com as mãos para não encarar os deles, não queria ser dominado assim, ele nem me conhecia, nem me amava.

_Não, eu não devo deixar que um desconhecido me domine._

O mesmo retirou minha mão da face, e a depositou em seu coração.

Tum-tum-tum.

_Eu não posso resistir, não sou tão forte... _

_Ele me encanta e pode fazer o que quizer de mim._

- Não pode fugir de mim... Não mais. –retirou minha roupa rapidamente, deu-me o abraço mais caloroso que meu corpo já sentiu.

A noite foi turbulenta e romântica. Eu já não podia viver sem ele, e bastou apenas um dia para me apaixonar. Um dia. E na madrugada, levanto-me sentindo a ausência dele ao meu lado. Ponho apenas uma camiseta para cobrir meu corpo, quando me deparo com um rosa em cima da estante. Um sentimento de vazio toma conta de mim. Sinto a necessidade de encontra-lo. Peguei a rosa e sai correndo mansão adentro. Precisava vê-lo, ter certeza de que não era mentira. Assim que cheguei no térreo o vejo entrando em uma carroça, aquela visão me assustou, mas fui e frente queria traze-lo de volta. Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas não foi o suficiente para traze-lo para mim, eu tropecei na primeira pedra que encontrei no gramado. Eu caí, eu olhava para a carroça que nunca desejei ter visto antes. E esperava algo acontecer, quando para a minha aflição, eu vejo ele esticar o braço para fora da carroça e joga no gramado uma flor, a minha flor, a rosa.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**^.^ Estou muito animada por finalmente poder postar essa Fic.**

**Eu fiz uma pequena adptação para o SasuNaru. E acho que ficou boa.**

**Comentários? Me fazem feliz...**

**Beijos.**


	2. Abandono

**Segundo Capítulo: Abandono.**

**--**

Um mês se passou, e eu já não sabia mais como esconder a minha decadência de todos ali presente. O conde Uchiha havia partido, e eu não sabia nada sobre a sua volta. Nem quando... Nem _se_ voltaria. Isso me deixava pior. Talvez o que me deixava assim era o fato de começar a achar que ele só tinha abusado de mim... Que só era um caso de uma noite.

Na noite de Sexta-feira vou ao banheiro dos funcionários, que para mim era um dos lugares mais confortáveis da mansão. De lá dá para ver cada estrela do céu nessa época do ano.

Eu sempre achei estranho que nenhum servo tivesse a curiosidade de conhecer cada canto dessa mansão, principalmente esse banheiro que era vasto e vago. Ninguém entrava nele, todos achava ele muito escuro. Mas eu não, a Lua cheia iluminava cada canto do cômodo. Iluminava meu débil corpo nu que se banhava com a água gelada.

Aquele tipo de banho era abençoado. Eu sentia cada dor de meu peito se esvaziando lentamente, nunca plenamente, mas servia para acalmar meu coração e minha alma. Servia para esquecer dos acontecimentos arrebatadores que eu começava a encarar como um sonho inexistente.

Após o banho vou ao meu quarto, meu dia havia sido de muito trabalho.

Deito na minha cama e pego as matérias da escola, procuro lições para fazer, havia apenas uma pequena redação da matéria de história, eu caprichei em cada detalhe impedindo erros ortográficos. Eu me esforçava em tudo na escola, eu não tinha amigo, era debochado, mas eu era tão estudioso que consegui uma bolsa integral. Eu cursava a faculdade com apenas 17 anos, e era reconhecido por isso apenas pelos professores.

- Acho que já passou da hora do mocinho ir dormir... – apareceu minha mãe na porta de meu quarto. - Você merece descanso, e eu também.

- Tivemos muito que limpar hoje não é? – sorriu um pouco.

- Sim, tivemos. – ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. – Naru-chan. Diga-me o porquê de estar assim... Estranho? Todos estão preocupados...

- Estão? – perguntei surpreso. - Ninguém nunca chegou a mim para uma conversa mãe... – confessei um pouco triste.

- Eu sei que se sente solitário, mas você sabe que ter interação entre os servos é contra a regra estabelecida pelo mordomo. – disse ela me abraçando.

- Mas se a interação com os outros servos é proibida... Como você sabe que eles estão preocupados comigo?

- Não é só porque é uma regra que eu não posso quebrá-la de vez em quando, não é? – ela deu uma piscada marota em minha direção, enquanto me abraçava mais forte.

- É sim... – sorri de volta para ela e retribui o abraço.

Ela me beijou na testa e levantou-se.

- Bom... Tenha uma boa noite. – ela se virou ao chegar à porta. – Mude rápido esse seu humor. Viu?

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e bocejei. Deitei-me na cama e permiti-me descansar, afinal... Amanhã a quantia de trabalho seria a mesma.

--

Eu estava mais feliz e contente comigo mesmo até receber a pior noticia. Eu teria que limpar o quarto do Conde Sasuke. E aqui estou eu... De frente para a porta do quarto sem coragem alguma adentrar. Mas eu tinha, era a minha responsabilidade, minha 'missão'.

Eu suspirei e tomei coragem.

A porta robusta de madeira maciça era pesada e quando eu a abri... Um vento forte veio em minha direção e trouxe o cheiro do cômodo para mim, e eu o aspirei. Era o cheiro do conde que estava instalado em cada canto do cômodo. Era agonizante e confortante. Mas aquele sentimento me acendeu o desespero... Eu senti vontade de limpar tudo o mais breve possível. Estar naquele quarto, já era uma grande tortura.

Naquela suíte não demorou muito até tudo ficar pronto. Eu já tinha limpado cada canto e já estava me acalmando com o fato de eu finalmente poder sair dali.

De repente um barulho de porta pesada se abrindo me faz mudar a minha atenção. Alguém havia entrado no quarto, e eu achava que devia ser o mordomo querendo brigar comigo, dizendo que eu estava demorando demais. Mas não, não era o mordomo. Era uma outra pessoa... Era Sasuke.

Ele estava ali, todo desarrumado, retirando suas pesas de roupa. Abrasei-me imaginando aqueles braços nus em minha cintura. Deu para perceber que estava cansado, pálido. Ele parecia doente, eu queria correr em sua direção e ajuda-lo. Mesmo o meu instinto protetor aflorando, eu não resistiria a essa tentação. Eu não iria voltar para os braços dele, não depois do abandono.

Eu resolvo me esconder atrás da parede do banheiro, eu não queria que ele me visse. Queria-me esquecer de tudo que tinha passado, mas era tão difícil. Eu esperava pacientemente a hora em que ele saísse do quarto para eu sair logo em seguida, só que para o meu desespero ele tira a camiseta e se deita na cama para ler um livro.

Eu já não podia mais esperar, eu tinha que limpar outros lugares também. Então em um ato impulsivo, eu atravesso o quarto em direção à porta na máxima velocidade, esperando que assim ele não me veja.

Engano meu...

_Não... Não venha atrás de mim..._

Desespero-me ao sentir uma presença atrás de mim.

- Pare! – ordenou ele.

Eu fingi não escutar e continue apertando os passos, quando de repente sinto um aperto forte em meu pulso.

- Eu mandei parar! – disse o conde nervoso. Ele apertou muito forte meu pulso e começou a me puxar para seu quarto novamente. – Ande! Venha!

Não podia compreender a mim mesmo, meu coração disparou. Apesar da brutalidade do mais velho, eu queria ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer... Queria saber o motivo do abandono.

Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou cansado.

- Lamento não ter te avisado da necessidade de eu ter que viajar. – disse sério.

- O senhor não tem que me dar explicações, Conde. – eu estava magoado, mas não estava rancoroso.

- Devo sim. – ele colou o livro que estava lendo na estante. - Eu havia transado com você na noite anterior ao meu sumiço.

Eu não tinha nada o que comentar. Mas eu estava com medo, com muito medo. Eu não queria sofrer eu queria ir embora, mas ele não deixaria e isso me entristeceria...

_Eu quero ir..._

- Conde, será que posso me retirar agora? – perguntei com a voz e cabeça baixa.

O conde se virou para me fitar novamente. Só que ele pareceu ignorar minha pergunta, pois seu olhar era cativado. Ele começou a se aproximar... Que nem daquela vez, só que ele não tinha uma rosa para me entregar.

- Deixe-me possuí-lo todos os dias de minha vida. – ele colocou uma mão em meu rosto e fez leves caricias com seus dedos gelados.

_De novo... Eu..._

-Eu—

Tentei dizer algo, mas ele me impediu.

- Olhe meu estado. Meu corpo está mais gélido e pálido... E você é o culpado. Meu corpo entrou em estado de desuso e esta assim... Sem vida. Eu preciso do seu calor para voltar a sentir as batidas de meu coração... Para me sentir quente novamente. – ele me olhou com seu olhar negro, e me deixou impune novamente... Com aqueles olhos com aquelas palavras... – E se eu disser que _te amo_?

_Amor?Então era isso? Ele... Ele, o amor. O amor que é o grande culpado por tudo isso? _

_Por todo esse sentimento? Por esse sofrimento?_

Ele me beijou... Molhado, gelado e sufocante. Era um veneno que passava por meus lábios e voltava para os dele. E ao mesmo tempo. Era um _Selo_. Um selo que o comprometia ele a mim, e eu a ele. Esse selo nos casava e diferenciava do primeiro beijo, pois ele não era um beijo imaturo. Nós estávamos arquivando nossos sentimentos nesse belo e inflamável selo.

_Isso é o amor..._

Ele me puxou e colocou-me na cama, tirou minhas roupas delicadamente e sem pressa. Sasuke queria me transmitir à confiança que me faltava, que me matinha encolhido embaixo de seu corpo.

O moreno olhou para meu corpo admirando cada detalhe, me deixando tímido e avermelhado.

- Aceita fazer amor comigo pelo resto do dia?

Eu estava quente e sem controle, me encolhi ainda mais em mim mesmo.

-... Sim. – quase inauditivel.

_Se me ama... Pode fazer o que quiser de mim, meu senhor..._

Permitir-me perder-me em gemidos na cama de meu dominador, do meu senhor, de meu conde, de meu amante. Porque eu sabia que ele estaria ao meu lado no amanhecer.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá como vão garotas??? Espero que estejam ótimas... ***-***

Bom... Vocês não imaginam o tanto que eu sofri com essa Fic **TT. TT**

É sério... _** Imaginem.** __XD_

Eu havia escrito essa história até o quarto capitulo na casa do meu pai... Só que quando eu fui posta o segundo... Meu pai disse que o PC sofreu com um 'vírus poderoso' e ele teve que excluir tudo inclusive minha história...

Ai, eu pensei...**_ "Pow... Mas eu não vou excluir uma Fic incompleta... Eu vou lá... E escrevo-a de novo néah? É só questão de ter disposição! :D"_**

Bom e o resultado tá ai... E vocês acabaram de ler...

E o fato de eu ter escrito tudo pela **SEGUNDA VEZ**... Faz eu mereçer néah? Um _review_? Uma review'zinha com declarações de amor...??? *-* _(Não precisa de declaração)._

SAUHUASHUAHUSHAUSHAUAHSUHUASHUASUAUSH

Então... **BEIJOS E ATÉ MAIS!**


	3. Parente

**Terceiro capitulo: Parente.**

**--**

Minha vida não poderia estar melhor, eu e o conde não nos desgrudamos mais. Simplesmente porque não temos interesse de nos mantermos distantes... Confesso que nosso amor apenas amadurece e cresce, não paramos de pensar no futuro e de reservar um tempo á noite em seu quarto quente, onde ele faz questão de que adormecemos lado a lado.

Bom, mas hoje de manhã, ele mesmo me comunicou de uma mudança... Eu viria ser agora: seu assistente pessoal, ou seja, vou persegui-lo para onde quer que ele vá. Isso foi o bastante para me fazer chorar por uns instantes, afinal, eu poderia conversar com ele em publico sem ser criticado ou mal visto por meus superiores, que não me deixavam nem olha-lo nos olhos.

- Estou feliz por ser seu assistente, mas... Ir a onde você for durante essas viagens... Não quer dizer abandonar os estudos? – perguntei temeroso, eu não queria desistir de nada...

- Não se afete com isso. – um sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios perfeitos. – sua universidade permite que realize os estudos por correspondência. Devia ter pensado nisso!

- Que bom! – suspirei aliviado. – Eu não gostaria de desistir dos estudos...

- Hm... – ele sorriu malicioso enquanto se aproximara. – Admito que á segundos atrás, eu cheguei a pensar que você escolheria os estudos ao invés do trabalho.

Passou sua mão gélida em meu rosto, causando arrepios.

- Eu não quero me separar de ti, conde. – minha voz era baixa, queria esconder a dose excessiva de romantismo desnecessário, mas eu só fiquei tímido.

Pude ver seus olhos brilharem contentes.

- É bom saber disso. – sua mão saiu do contato de minha pele, e foi parar nos bolsos de sua calça social de forma elegante. – Vou receber visitas inesperadas hoje. Uns parentes do sul veio nos visitar, por isso... Se mantenha distante por um tempo, sim?

-... Tudo bem. – Me manter distante... Era muito difícil.

- Não se esqueça de ir lá embaixo para pegar seu mais novo uniforme de assistente.

E ele se foi. Partiu. Eu ouvi seus passos se tornarem distantes, se tornarem opacos e fazerem ecos em meus ouvidos. Normal. Tudo aquilo fazia sentido para mim, a forma fria com que ele se afastava sempre me afetara, sempre intensamente. Principalmente quando estou com saudades dos carinhos dele, seja na presença ou na ausência. Mas aquilo me deixara mais louco por ele... Ele era tão forte e destemido até mesmo em seus passos.

Fui até as escadas, eu tinha de pegar meu uniforme, mas eu descia animado feito uma criança que acabara de ganhar uma dúzia de brinquedos e isso eu deixara bem evidente, eu estava feliz e todos merecem saber de noticias boas. Merecem saber que meu coração palpitara e cantara por estar preenchido de amor e caricia.

- Com licença, senhor. – apareceu o mordomo, percebi que ele se amargurava por dentro por estar me tratando com o devido respeito que o Uchiha exigiu que ele tivesse comigo. – Terá um encontro no térreo com a senhorita Hegrea, poderia me acompanhar?

- Sim, claro. – tentei quebrar aquele clima imposto pelo outro, mostrando um sorriso cauteloso.

Seguíamos em silencio até me deparar com o conde Sasuke no fim da longa escada, conversara com mais duas pessoas de sua mesma classe social. Um homem que certamente tinha o dobro da idade do conde, e uma mulher loira com cabelos longos. Eles eram parecidos com Sasuke.

Mas não era com eles com quem eu iria falar, deveria ser com uma mulher baixinha que sorria para mim. Ela estará excluída da conversa sério/formal que o Uchiha e seus parentes de segundo grau tinham.

- Boa tarde senhor Uzumaki. – seu sorriso deslumbrante aumentou, ela estendeu sua mão direita para que eu, um cavalheiro, beijasse. Assim o fiz meio acanhado, mas com certo charme exemplar.

- Boa tarde.

- Meu nome é Charlotte Hegrea, é um imenso prazer conhece-lo... Mas como eu gostei de você, poderá me chamar de Lady Lotte. – ela piscou para mim. Seus olhos pintados de cores escuras me prendiam a atenção. Sua simpatia, sem duvida, contrastava muito com seu modo obscuro de se vestir. – Bom, vim aqui a um pedido do senhor Uchiha, vim lhe trazer regalia para você, o servo.

- Oh, sim. O uniforme. – sorri ao olhar para uma mala preta em suas mãos.

- Vamos até a sala para nos acomodar? – perguntou ela formalmente.

Eu respondi com um aceno, e partimos em direção do local sendo seguido por um mordomo mal-humorado. Chegando lá, sentei-me no sofá vermelho veludo enquanto observava a lareira acessa e fogosa. Lady Lotte colocou sua maleta de couro num sofá distante do qual eu me sentava.

- Eu mesma as fiz. São brancas e do seu exato tamanho. Ficaram perfeitas em você. – ela abriu cuidadosamente, impedindo que suas luvas negras, finas e brilhantes de seda ficassem presas nas fechaduras de ouro. – Aqui está. – tirou o conjunto. – Por favor, vá colocá-las para verificarmos se está bom o suficiente. Pois a partir de hoje você não usara esses maltrapilhos rasgados, agora é apenas... Roupas brancas de veludo.

Não é como se as roupas humildes que eu costumara usar fossem lixos, eu até que gosto delas, apesar das criticas minhas roupas são sim: Limpas e confortáveis.

- O conde encomendou essa quantia de roupa e se precisar de mais é só entrar em contato.

- Obrigado. – ofereceu-me as roupas novamente á mim de forma acanhada e eu às peguei da mesma forma. Direcionei-me ao banheiro dos empregados, mas fui impedido ao sentir dedos finos em meu punho. – Sim? – perguntei surpreso virando-me para fita-la.

- Se vista aqui mesmo! Eu infelizmente não tenho tempo para esperar você voltar.

Hegrea estará séria e persistia nessa idéia, mas eu não queria me trocar e mostrar a ela o meu... Corpo semi-nú. Alem de tudo seria deselegante me despir diante de uma dama. Quando demonstrei inconscientemente a minha confusão interna, ela sorriu de forma maliciosa. E eu concluo: Sim, ela adoraria ver.

- Prometo não demorar Lady Lotte. – sai correndo sem dar tempo de ela me impedir.

Eu não podia permitir que outras mãos me tocassem, ou que outros olhos me vissem por completo. Ninguém mais estará alem do conde. Ninguém mais... Só ele.

Vesti-me o mais rápido possível, e voltei à sala, aquela mulher não estará mais lá. Procurei com meus olhos azuis pelo cômodo vazio. Até que barulho de cavalos se agitando me chamou a atenção. Fui até a entrada principal da mansão. Ela descia as escadas enquanto segurava pequena parte de seu longo vestido.

- ESPERE! – gritei mais alto que desejava, chamando a atenção dela e dos Uchihas.

Ela se virou antes de subir na carroça, me presenteou seu sorriso, mostrando dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ela voltou-se para a carroça e com a ajuda de um cavalheiro entrou nela. Com certeza, ela deve ter gostada de sua obra prima em mim, eu confesso que adorei, a gola bole é confortável, assim como o conjunto em si, um pouco justa, mas muito adequada.

- Você está muito bonito. – disse uma voz conhecida em meus ouvidos, provocou arrepios irreversíveis.

_Por que ele tinha que vir me provocar logo cedo?_

- Eu... Eu sei... – corei por causa da aproximidade. – E... Obrigado!

Ele abraçou minha cintura e eu o acolhi, permiti seu pequeno ato de carência. Sentia o calor de seu peito em minhas costas, enquanto observávamos a carroça daquela mulher se distanciar cada vez mais.

- Vamos para a sala, aqui está frio. – ele me soltou, mas enlaçou sua mão na minha.

- E seus parentes? – eu disse baixinho. Pois notei que os visitantes estavam dentro da mansão, mas nos observava com olhares fatais.

- Ignore-os, assim como eu fiz. – ele começou a andar em minha frente, ditando o caminho que eu deveria seguir. Resolvi visualizar suas costas atléticas e definidas, poupando notar que tinha duas pessoas que me olhavam como se eu fosse algum tipo de ameaça.

Durante o caminho que seguíamos, ele chamou uma empregada que estará próximo e bochechou algo no ouvido, impedindo-me de ouvir. Percebi que era algo comprometedor, pois ela me fitou envergonhada e saiu correndo em direção a cozinha.

Estávamos no local onde eu estava junto de Hegrea momentos antes. Sentei-me novamente no sofá vermelho e me surpreendi ao ser atacado de um jeito arrebatador. O conde estará de joelhos sobre o sofá comigo de baixo dele, suas mãos quentes e safadas me provocavam, desfilando por meu abdômen. Seu olhar desafiador me acanhava. Começou a desabotoar sua camisa branca exibindo orgulhoso seu corpo para mim.

- Vamos brincar um pouquinho?!

Senti meu rosto esquentar, podia jurar que estará corado.

Conf-conf.

Alguém queria nos chamar atenção. Era aquela empregada que vi minutos antes, ela estará envergonhada e desviou o olhara para outro canto qualquer. Ela estará com uma bandeja nas mãos, um liquido roxo escuro... Era um... Um...

- Traga o vinho. – disse o conde sem se mover.

Ela caminhou em nossa direção e deixou a bandeja no espaço vazio do sofá, onde Sasuke ordenou deixar.

- Com licença. – disse ela se afastando envergonhada; apesar de tudo eu apostara que eu estava pior que ela.

Sasuke pegou uma taça que acompanhava com o vinho, despejou o liquido no cristal e experimentou satisfeito.

- Já chegou a experimentar um desses? – bebeu mais um gole.

- Já... Mas eu não gosto.

Ele me ofereceu com o olhar, eu neguei. Então ele bebeu tudo sozinho e colocou a taça em seu lugar. Olhou para mim e pos suas mão em meu rosto, beijou-me ternamente com seus lábios finos e rosados. A bebida ficou cem por cento mais agradáveis com a combinação daqueles lábios... Eu desviei o olhar e ele saiu do meu colo. Sentando-se ao meu lado e despejando mais daquele liquido escuro na taça. Bebeu novamente... Mas, eu não queria e nem achei certo o que ele fez. Beijou-me e voltou a beber... Bom, a verdade é que... Eu fiquei com 'vontade', eu queria um pouco mais dele...

Sentei-me no colo dele e ele me olhou confuso, estava surpreso.

- Eu nunca pude imaginar você tomando alguma atitude... – ele largou sua taça ignorando-a completamente, fazendo o que eu queria desde o começo. Pondo-me em primeiro lugar.

Eu sabia que em momento algum eu deixara de estar tímido e hesitante, afinal era a primeira vez que eu tentaria... Beija-lo, antes que ele o fizesse. Aproximei-me lentamente de seus lábios e os selei com os meus. Nosso beijo doce e amargo foi se intensificando com as investidas alheias, se tornando sexual. E era isso que ele queria desde o principio... Sexo. E eu... Sim, eu daria a ele.

- Com licença... – ouvi a porta rústica se abrir novamente. – A senhorita Riiku Uchiha, sua prima, deseja falar com o senhor, conde.

Eu me assustei com aquilo, fiquei levemente nervoso. Eu estava em um lindo e mágico momento, até que fomos interrompidos. Sasuke se levantou com um mau-humor pior que o meu, saiu da sala num vulto. Eu fiz o mesmo quando vi a empregada me chamar.

- Sim? – perguntei a ela.

- O mordomo mandou chama-lo. Ele disse que é para você o espera-lo aqui. – ela sorriu simpática.

- Muito obrigado então.

Ela se foi o mais rápido que eu pude notar. E eu me dirigi ao espelho, eu tinha de estar apresentável para o mordomo, simplesmente para não dar motivos para ele me criticar. Arrumei meu novo uniforme branco e corei ao lembra do que podia ter acontecido se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos...

- Espero que esteja se divertindo com seu mais novo cargo. – era o mordomo, desfilando sobre o tapete vermelho com seu jeito elegante, até parar a minha frente. – Quero saber o que você fez para conquistar o cargo que eu tanto cobiçava.

Eu não respondi, senti incomodado e pressionado, pois a expressão séria e velha do homem a minha frente me surpreendia, mas o fato dele não saber o que tem acontecido entre mim e o conde me surpreendia ainda mais.

- Responda! – ele não gritou, era seu tom de voz que era alto. – Você o subornou? Fez algo que não contaria nem a sua própria mãe?

- Como sabe que não contei a ela? – perguntei me aproximando, tentando inutilmente parecer corajoso.

- Tenho meus meios. – respondeu num tom perigoso que me assustou.

Num surto de adrenalina e desespero, corri em direção a cozinha que era o setor onde minha mãe estava trabalhando nesses últimos tempos. Abandonei um mordomo mofado e ganancioso na sala de visitas e corria pelos cantos da mansão com o maior medo do mundo.

Para meu o enlouquecimento, ela não estava na cozinha, nem na sala nem na entrada. Eu só pararia de correr por um motivo trágico... E eu encontrei esse motivo...

_- Então, senhor conde Uchiha... O que pretende fazer comigo?_ – ouvi uma voz feminina e sensual ao longe, descobri que vinha atrás de uma porta, aproximei meus ouvidos da madeira quando ouvi um nome conhecido sendo citado.

_- Nada_. –... Eu conhecia aquela voz.

_- Hm... Nada mesmo? _

_- Você é minha prima. Pertence à família, estou disposto a perdoar seu ato infantil._ – era a voz de Sasuke, e ele não parecia estar numa situação muito boa a meu ver.

- _Você vai mudar de idéia bem rapidinho quando conhecer sua prima na cama._

Aquilo... Não era algo bom de ouvir.

Eu abri a porta e me deparei... Uma mulher com cabelos longos e loiros platinados, estava sentada sobre o colo do conde e o beijava animadamente. Com fome, desespero. Assustei-me, quase desmaiei com o impacto que a cena causou no meu estado emocional, meu coração bombeou, pude ouvi-lo se despedaçar.

- Sasuke...

Eu chorei ao dizer seu nome, e ele me olhou quando ouviu ser chamado pela minha voz quase muda. Ele estava paralisado, seu olhar negro estava sério e indescritível.

Eu queria gritar... Chorar, me descontrolar. Queria pedir uma explicação para tudo que acabara de ocorrer. Queria ouvir da boca dele. Queria entender o porquê daquele beijo, o porquê daquela traição. Queria ter um direito à resposta.

Mas... Eu não podia... Sou apenas um servo, um servo sujeito a ordens, um servo sem direitos, sem resposta, sem compreensão. Se o conde dissesse que eu teria de conviver com um parceiro infiel, eu teria que conviver. Pois nesse relacionamento... Talvez... Eu não tenha voz...

_Queria ter o poder para perguntar. _

Eu tentei... Tentei perguntar. Minha boca se abriu e se fechou incontáveis vezes enquanto lagrimas de medo e de tristeza deslizavam sem parar por meu rosto. Molhando-me e me deixando fraco... Débil. Pude notar que meus sentidos se esvaíram... Tornaram-se imunes ao sentimento de fracasso em meu peito.

E numa queda muda e triste, fui ao chão, desmaie sem ter realizado minha pergunta, e sem ter recebido uma resposta.

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

Antes que eu me esqueça... Gostaria de lembrar que a próxima estória que eu postarei é _**'o aluno novo'.**_

_**E...**_

kramba... Eu não sabia que eu era tão boa em fazer um romance/drama. Sempre apostei no humor... *sempre fracassei tbm* **:s**

Eu gostei muito do rumo da Fic... Já tenho bons planos para o próximo capitulo. **:D**

AH... E sobre o próximo capitulo...

**No quarto capitulo: Voz.**

"Estou triste, magoado... Furado. Estou sim. Mas para poder me curar eu preciso de um remédio, de um espaço dentro do nosso relacionamento. Mereço... Pois sou metade desse casal, e devo sim manifestar minhas vontades, meus desejos, meus sentimentos... Pois assim como você, mereço ter uma voz própria entre nós!"

_Iae? O.O_

_Gostou? O.O_

_Sério? O.O_

_Mesmo? O.O_

_CONNNNTA MAISSS!__***------------------------------------***_


	4. voz

**No quarto capítulo: **

**Voz**

Estava frio, eu estava frio, talvez seja essa estação inconstante, não saberia explicar. É profunda a dor, o sentimento, eu também não saberia dizer o que sinto. Só sabia que eu estava sozinho, em meu quarto escuro, úmido. Sabia que eu tinha um lembrete em minha mente sobre um fato recente, algo dolorido. Era _Aquele beijo_... Não podia ser daquela mulher, eles eram meus, todos eles, só para mim, exclusivo. O meu é dele e dele é meu.

Eu ergui minha cabeça ao sentir o sangue fluir novamente pelas minhas veias, eu sobrevivi a tudo aquilo, e isso foi um espanto pra mim.

- Como está meu filho?

A voz estava distante, e eu pude ver um pequeno flash, era a luz do corredor, só então soube que era noite.

- Estou melhor mamãe. – menti, minha voz saiu rouca por falta de uso. Então, me lembrei de outro fato que me fez sobressaltar rapidamente. – MÃE! QUE BOM TE VER! - Ela sorriu delicada pra mim, e se aproximou da cama, logo se sentando ao meu lado. – Mãe, eu fiquei tão preocupado. Pensei que tinha acontecido algo com a senhora... – minha voz ia morrendo.

- O que pensou seu bobo? – ela persistia com seu tom terno e preocupado.

- Pensei que o mordomo tinha feito algo mal a você, para que dissesse algo sobre meu novo cargo.

Seu sorriso se apagou tão rápido como apareceu.

- Ele perguntou, mas eu não soube responder. – ela fitou o canto do quarto enquanto afundava sua mão pequena em meus cabelos. – Sabe, mesmo que ele tenha sido intrometido... Eu me senti mal, pois eu sei que você tem um segredo que não me contou, e isso me preocupa.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, tentando não me sentir culpado, mas falhando. Eu deveria contar tudo a ela, deveria contar sobre o conde, sobre aquela mulher loira intrometida. Tudo. Mas eu não queria chorar. Porém se não o fizesse eu acabaria sofrendo ainda mais, sem falar que, com a minha mãe eu tinha 'voz' com o conde não. Aproveitaria da situação para sofrer tudo o que eu puder, para nunca mais sofrer por isso.

- Mãe... Eu vou contar, contar tudo. – eu suspirei pesadamente, atraindo ainda mais a atenção e a preocupação de minha mãe. – Há dois meses, eu estava injuriado por não ter muitos amigos, então eu invadi a estufa do conde e senti o aroma de suas flores... E ele me viu, foi rude, mas logo... Educado. Eu... – seus olhos se arregalando e eu me envergonhei. – Acabei dormindo com ele naquela mesma noite, ele me fez dele, tirou minha virgindade e logo partiu. Ficou exatamente 30 dias longe de mim, minha dor aumentava com o tempo, meu coração doía. E todos os empregados puderam ver minha decadência, principalmente a senhora.

Ela parecia num estado de choque, sua expressão parecia cada vez mais assustada. Tentei ignorar e consegui.

- Ele voltou, e eu tentei fugir dele, eu estava magoado, é que a distancia só me fez mal. Mas ele me pegou, ele é mais forte... E me disse coisas lindas, disse que sentiu minha falta, e que a distancia só fez mal a ele também. Eu não pude ignorar aquilo, pois senti o meu coração voltar a bater do mesmo jeito: forte e lento. Entreguei-me novamente... Nós estávamos indo bem, dias perfeitos com ele, vivendo. Ele me convidou a ser seu assistente, pois assim nunca mais ficaríamos distantes, mas... – Eu parei de falar, e não sei o porquê, talvez porque eu ia começar a dizer fatos mais recentes que eu não tinha superado. – Seus parentes vieram lhe visitar, um tio distante... E uma prima, uma loira. Ela roubou um beijo dele. Uns dos meus beijos.

Minha mãe parecia confusa, perdida numa parte da história. Ela bufou, mas não comentou.

- Eu me dei conta de muita coisa ruim. De que na verdade, eu não podia expressar nada das minhas vontades... De que eu teria de que me submeter sempre a ele, de que não existi igualdade, nem democracia. – chorei enquanto falava de maneira desesperadora. - Estou triste, magoado... Furado. Estou sim. Mas para poder me curar eu preciso de um remédio, de um espaço dentro do nosso relacionamento. Mereço... Pois sou metade desse casal, e devo sim manifestar minhas vontades, meus desejos, meus sentimentos... Pois assim como ele, mereço ter uma voz própria entre nós!

Eu parei, mas as lagrimas não. Elas eram intensas e desavergonhadas, elas apareceram sem aviso prévio e me irritavam, eu só queria parar de sofrer por ele, não me fazia bem chorar sempre que algo inevitável acontecesse, mesmo sem permissão alheia. Tudo que eu queria agora era um abraço maternal, e perder a consciência novamente, dormir e sonhar.

Minha mãe não fez perguntas apenas me abraçou, ficou comigo a noite inteira, prezando por meus sonhos, fazia uma caricia leve em minhas bochechas quando eu parecia chorar ou entrar em pesadelos.

Foi uma noite linda, sem amores e sem pesadelos. Eu só tinha certeza de que minha mãe me amava, e que apoiaria minhas escolhas. Não sei ao certo em que momento ela foi embora dormir também, só sei que foi o momento mais difícil daquela madrugada. Bom... Talvez não, pois depois de sua ida, uma mão grande e quente tocou em minha testa com o objetivo de saber a minha temperatura, eu conhecia muito bem aquela mão atrevida, reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Eu estava cansado, não queria ver seu rosto, doeria. Então, fingi continuar a dormir apenas para... Para... Saber o que ele faria; para a minha surpresa ele sentou-se na cama, e fez outra caricia em meu rosto e logo, deitou-se ocupando o restante do espaço livre ao meu lado. Colocou seus braços longos em minha cintura e me apertou contra si.

Aquele calor tão bem vindo e tão intenso, naquela noite não era o suficiente...

Não questionei, nem dei sinais de estar acordado, mas eu não me sentia acomodado, faltava algo... Um... Pedido de desculpas? Mas eu não queria esperar por isso, pois sabia que não teria.

Pensei numa forma adequada de fugir sem correr o risco de ser pego, então olhei para a porta aberta do banheiro, eu iria para lá. Fugiria e não olharia para trás... Contei até três mentalmente, levantei, corri, fechei a porta e a tranquei. Ali dentro a atmosfera era menos deplorável, menos torturante.

- _Naruto_... – sua voz me furou os ouvidos, ela era delicada e gentil, algo raro. -... Não fuja de mim. Volte. - eu não respondi, só senti meu rosto aquecer e molhar. Eu não ia esquecer aquela cena tão facilmente, ela já fazia parte de minhas memórias. - Naruto... Saia para que possamos conversar... - Sou uma pessoa muito compreensiva, eu sabia que no fim das contas a culpa não era dele, por isso eu lhe dei a oportunidade de se redimir e de me convencer de que na verdade nosso relacionamento seja enorme em volta dele. Eu abri a porta hesitante, olhando pelas extremidades o seu rosto pálido. - Não me olhe assim... - seu tom era cuidadoso. - Você não parece _melhor_ do que eu... - Eu fiquei em silêncio, certamente minha aparência estava me traindo. Não havia duvidas de que eu estava horrendo, porem tinha certeza de que meu rosto estava vermelho e inchado, como um bebe que chorou horas por não ter o que comer. - Naruto, não tente me punir por algo que eu não fiz. - ele se aproximou. - Você acha que eu me sinto confortável por aquilo? Eu odiei... Foi nojento...

Ele realmente parecia não ter gostado. Mas eu não estava crente, eu queria algo bem melhor que aquilo... E ele pode perceber o meu desejo, porem ele parecia pensar com medo do efeito do que ele viria dizer.

- Eu... Eu fui e intrometido... Eu... - ele fechou os olhos e colocou a mão nos bolsos, mostrando-me novamente seus olhos negros só que mais racionais do que antes. - Eu ouvi a conversa que você teve com sua mãe...

Eu o olhei chocado, ele não deveria... Não poderia se intrometer _tanto.._. Não sem a minha permissão. Eu estava decepcionado e ele se aproximou.

- Sei que não gostou de ouvir isso, é que... - ele se afastava, com vergonha, arrependimento. - Eu não sabia que se sentia assim... Não sabia que eu te fazia tão mal assim... Por isso, lhe darei toda a liberdade que quiser... Fará o que quiser e quando quiser. Não me intrometerei mais... Desculpe por magoar sempre...

- Mas...

- Não quero que sofra, e você não sofrera perto de mim.

Ele fitou o chão, e sumiu porta a fora. Certamente não voltaria mais, pelo menos naquela noite. Mas eu queria mais do que arrependimentos eu o queria perto de mim, como sempre. Não foi _ele_ quem falhou. Assim, corri atrás dele para fazê-lo entender que nossa vida _junto_ pode ser calma e gostosa se estivermos sempre em sintonia. Enquanto passava ruidosamente pelos corredores escuros dos empregados, que certamente todos já dormiam, pude perceber que quando passava por cada porta, um buchicho surgia... Eu devia estar acordando... Incomodando. Algo tão típico meu.

- SASUKE!

Gritei seu nome, esperando seu surgimento ou pelo menos que ele parasse de andar e fosse ao meu encontro. Mas parecia impossível. Os corredores ficavam cada vez mais escuros... Longos... Inatingíveis... Provocando meu desespero. Como se tudo que eu tivesse passado há dois meses tivessem voltando com mais intensidade. O triste e intenso _abandono_.

_Não suportaria tais sentimentos novamente._

Não me dei conta do momento certo, mas a visão periférica permitiu que visse sua sombra entrando em seu quarto. E foi para lá que corri, tropeçando em meus próprios pés entrei em seu quarto, e finalmente cai. Sentindo a força do impacto do meu corpo no chão, não pude segurar os grunhidos, pois a dor parecia subir.

- NARUTO! - ouvi sua voz surgir novamente, num tom assustado. Ele se curvou para me fitar, pegou-me em seus braços tirando-me do chão gelado e me colocando em sua cama quente e confortável. Ele estava preocupado, mas sua pose arrogante dava uma leve impressão de raiva. – Deixe de ser tão dramático e impulsivo!- ele me levantou nervoso, porem cuidadoso. - Pensei que estava com raiva de mim, agora você aparece e se joga no chão. Quando vai parar de sofrer tudo tão intensamente?

Eu fiquei chocado com a mudança repentina da conversa, bom, falando assim eu pareço incrivelmente sensível. Ele me colocou na cama ignorando propositalmente meus olhos arregalados. A seda vermelha me dava à sensação de estar boiando em águas, com o quarto escuro e com apenas duas velas iluminando seu rosto sério de perfil, eu me assustei como se de repente o ambiente fosse outro, um bem mais obscuro.

- O que senhor esta tentando me dizer? – perguntei profundamente curioso.

Sasuke se reergueu, ficou ereto olhando para mim na cama, seus olhos brilhantes estavam confusos, mas muito mais decepcionados do que qualquer outra coisa. Direcionou-se a porta com passos opacos e rápidos. Abriu aquela porta pesada e robusta, mas sem olhar para mim, falou baixo...

- Você precisa descansar, esta pálido demais.

Por alguns instantes, minha visão embaçou, como se tudo o que ele tinha dito tinha tido efeito, mas não. NÃO. Eu não iria deixa-lo ir embora sem dizer o que penso ou o que sinto.

- Não preciso! – minha voz saiu firme, embora fraca. Ele reagiu imediatamente, se virou e fitou curioso. – Eu não vim aqui pra ser mimado ou até mesmo criticado... – me levantei da cama cambaleante ainda sentindo a dor fúnebre em meu joelho. – vim aqui pra te explicar por tudo o que passei... Pois não aceito a forma pela qual ficou sabendo.

Sasuke se alinhou, pois as mãos em seus bolsos e ficou sério novamente.

- Pois não, Naruto?

- Quando você foi embora, eu fiquei em cacos... Sofri porque naquela adorada noite em que passamos juntos eu te amei... Eu conheci o amor! – eu me surpreendia a cada palavra minha, eram firmes e cheias de verdades. – Me senti vulgar e descartável durante todo esse tempo, só por que... Eu não fui capaz de dizer não à aquele sentimento.

- Mas... – interrompeu.

- Não. Eu não terminei... – mais uma vez firme. E ele boquiaberto. – Você voltou e se desculpou lindamente, eu me rendi, porque não me renderia ao senhor? Mas desde o principio ouve um problema... Sou seu servo! Não tenho direito perante o senhor... Não tenho direito de ter voz! – fitei seus orbes negros pela primeira vez. – Sendo assim, você pode me descartar a hora que quiser... Essa situação acaba comigo! Cogitar a possibilidade de ser abandonado de novo...

Eu parei, precisava de folego, organizar as ideias. E Sasuke apenas me olhava seriamente, enquanto eu desabava sobre meus sentimentos.

- Sua prima foi o estopim... Afinal quem sou perto dela? O Conde Uchiha não pode ser alguém ao lado de seu servo, você seria muito mais respeitado se tivesse uma Condessa ao seu lado, por isso me chamaste pra ser seu assistente particular para que eu seja seu amante secreto, já que não tem uma mulher ao seu lado... Você se delicia com a ideia de já ter um amante.

Nesse ponto comecei a chorar, já que nada nunca tinha feito mais sentido. Essa era uma possibilidade que eu nunca cogitei ser possível, só a surpresa de Sasuke ao ouvir aquilo pareceu me condenar, estava surpreso, como se eu tivesse dito algo ofensivo.

Encolhi perto da cama, selei meus lábios com minha mão com tamanha incredulidade, poder dizer tudo que me afligia subiu minha cabeça me fazendo confessar mais do que pensei que tinha a dizer.

- É isso que você pensa do nosso relacionamento? – seu tom era irritado e ofensivo. Aproximou-se de mim, abaixou-se e fitou meus olhos. – É?- ele tirou a mão que escondia a minha boca, esperou impaciente a resposta e já que ela não veio. Puxou a minha mão com forma e se levantou, me fazendo ficar de pé também. – Já que você se vê como um amante que tal eu lhe tratar como tal?

Sasuke me pegou e me jogou na cama, rasgou minhas roupas com sua fúria indomável, minha resistência era fraca, o deixei tirar já que estava preocupado se sairia vivo dali, então ao invés de resistir implorei...

- Por favor, senhor... Não! Não desse jeito!

- Por que parou de me chamar de Sasuke? – perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha fina arqueada. – Não é intimamente que tratamos os amantes?

Não respondi, selei meus lábios novamente_. Maldita voz._ Era a total falta de controle que tinha sob as palavras que o fez ficar assim...

Quando me dei conta estava sem roupa, minha pele estava um pouco machucada por causa da violência que a roupa foi retirada, o meu corpo estava sensível já que o dono daqueles toques estava em cima de mim me olhando como um leão olha sua caça, um olhar que fulminava, me atravessava cheio de raiva, cheio de desejo... _Excitante_... Era de um jeito diferente que eu estava acostumado, a mesma pessoa, outro sentimento, a _dor_ substituía o _amor_ dentro de mim, é confuso, agoniante, olhar para seu peito inflando rapidamente como se quisesse me machucar, desejando vingança por minhas palavras impulsivas. Desejando poder controlar meus pensamentos, até mesmo o meu corpo.

E era o que ele ia fazer... Controlar-me... Possuir-me.

Ele abriu minhas pernas para ter uma visão privilegiada do meu intimo, encarou com ambição e umedeceu seus lábios finos. Nesse ponto, já não podia me controlar, o seduzi passando a mão por meu corpo fazendo carinho e imaginando ser a dele, estava quente e me fazia suar, ansiando por seu membro rustico, gemi baixinho torcendo pra ele ter ouvido.

Não queria olhar, não queria ver a raiva em seus olhos, ao invés, passei minha mão por minhas pernas e toquei meu membro que estava quente... Firme... Latejante... Implorando silenciosamente por intervenção de Sasuke, mas nada, nenhum movimento, até que um som baixo chega aos meus ouvidos, um _zip. _Olhei em direção do som, suas calças já abertas e seu membro me encarava enrijecido... O moreno se saciava ao me olhar... Comecei a fazer o mesmo e criei coragem para fitar seus olhos como se fosse pela primeira vez.

Um olhar soberano, elegante e carregado de luxuria sobre mim, com uma pequena dose de arrogância. Quando o clímax se tornou próximo para Sasuke, sua brutalidade estava de volta. Torceu-me, me fazendo ficar engatinhado na cama... Gozou em meu ânus, o molhou por inteiro e o utilizou como lubrificante para sua entrada final. Senti seus dedos fazendo cocegas em mim, me senti um tonto por rebolar inconscientemente, o fazendo rir baixo, zombando de minha submissão. Parei, mas ele não... Ele retirou seus dedos e depositou deu pênis...

A dor e a vergonha se misturaram... Ainda não tinha me acostumado a sentir prazer, entretanto Sasuke não se importava com isso, ele entrou forte e abusou de mim, sabe-se quanto tempo durou... Sabe-se lá quantas vezes ele entrava e saia com raiva, me fazendo gemer seu nome a plenos pulmões. E o fim chegou, senti o liquido me inundar por inteiro.

A lua iluminava meu corpo suado e cansado. Ouvi outro _zip_, e esse me entristeceu.

- Isso é pra você aprender a me respeitar!- disse ele saindo do quarto.

Naquela noite eu não chorei, mas pela primeira vez eu não o amei.

* * *

**Continua..**

* * *

Oieee

USHUAHSUAHUAUSHUHAUSHUASHUAH

sou sacana né? fala ai!

eu sumi de vez! -'

podem brigar, sabe se lá se alguem ainda lembra dessa fic :s - ou de mim ! O Q É PIOR! :'(

mas eu vou termina-la não duvidem! vou terminar todas!

morri de saudades! só Deus sabe!

FELIZ PASCOA ! \o/\o/\o/


	5. Mudanças

**Quinto capítulo:**

**Mudança.**

Não sei em que momento da noite meus olhos se abriram destemidos a enxergar a realidade novamente, só sei que... Demorou.

Tentei repassar o dia inteiro de ontem em minha mente: a visita dos parentes, a ameaça do mordomo, a procura desesperadora pela minha mãe, o _beijo_... E pior... Um sentimento estranho que criamos juntos na cama – não o amor –, algo parecido com uma mistura de magoa e vingança. Algo assustador, que ainda me dava calafrios, que mudou meu ponto de vista radicalmente; como por exemplo: o cheiro daquele homem que infestava aquele lugar, a iluminação fúnebre de uma das velas que persistia em iluminar, a seda que parecia provocar coceira, e acima de tudo, o nojo que sentia de mim... Meu corpo melecado, suado, com a essência de Sasuke em meu intimo.

Levantei da cama com dificuldade, sentia minhas pernas moles. Procurei pelo chão minhas roupas, elas não tinham recuperação, estavam rasgadas ao meio e em varias outras partes, pensei em abrir o armário e pegar uma do Conde emprestada, mas assim que o fiz, o seu cheiro invadiu suas narinas me dando náuseas. Peguei o lençol, o virei do avesso, escondi meu corpo com ele e parti.

Era uma benção ser quatro horas da madruga e não ver Sasuke novamente, mas em compensação encontrei o mordomo assim que sai do quarto. Vi um sorriso maligno brotar em seus lábios, como se ele compreendesse finalmente o motivo de ter me tornado assistente pessoal do conde.

– Sexo?– observava curioso o meu corpo, como se tentasse imaginar como ele era por baixo do tecido fino ou compreender o que meu corpo tinha que despertasse tanta cobiça do Conde. – Foram esses seus meios?

Eu o olhei triste. Quase foi tangível seu arrependimento por tal grosseria. _Quase_.

– Amor. – abaixei o olhar. – _Era_ amor... – sem querer, comecei a me aprofundar naquele sentimento, querendo reconhece-lo dentro de mim, mas nada, então despertei de meus pensamentos. – Mas não precisa mais se preocupar, meu cargo esta disponível. Só lhe desejo algo...

– Sim? – perguntou querendo esconder a óbvia curiosidade.

– Não volte a ameaçar a mim e a minha mãe. Por favor... Apenas isso!

Ele me observou com mais curiosidade, como se compreendesse que eu escondia algo, apesar de gostar do fato de meu pedido ser simples, já que como mordomo teria de ter uma postura fiel perante seu superior.

- Sim, Senhor.

Sorri com todos os dentes, um sorriso que chegou aos mares azuis de meus olhos que os iluminavam, com covinhas tímidas agora estavam ressaltadas. Eu não tinha motivos, inspiração, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas o fiz, sorri mais pra mim do que pra ele, como se tivesse rindo das armadinhas da vida... E mais uma vez, ele não me entendeu, então sai.

Meu quarto era pequeno, nunca me incomodei com isso, era jeitoso, tinha o meu cheiro.

Joguei o lençol no canto e tratei de ir logo para a banheira. Agua gelada não me incomodou, como meu corpo fervia, estará completamente suado, foi um alivio. Entretanto, minha cabeça latejava, em contraposto ao meu corpo que estará completamente relaxado, pensava no porque de tudo aquilo... E o mais estranho, era a indiferença que eu sentia em relação a tudo aquilo.

Como se...

"_Dane-se Sasuke!"_

Eu quase me afoguei nesse ponto. Eu não sentia nada... De alguma forma... Sasuke matou todo o amor.

Eu não sentia magoa, raiva, dor... Saudades. Nada. Uma indiferença assustadora, como se eu tivesse fisicamente e sentimentalmente farto daquilo, um homem que o fez amar em uma noite, que o abandonou por um mês, que voltou o fez seu, que se deixou beijar por outra pessoa! E... Que o estupra (?).

Nesse ponto, olhei para meu corpo, estava submerso na agua, mas eu pude o ver. Parecia-me completamente novo, como se não me pertencesse, era... Vulgar, sensual e incrivelmente desejável, apalpável. E assim, pulei dali, corri para encarar um espelho quebrado na outra ponta do banheiro, assustado novamente, com aquele sentimento que provocava uma mudança boa em meus conceitos sobre mim mesmo.

Passei a mão por cada parte de meu corpo, investigava cada pedacinho desconhecido, olhava aquilo com calma e espanto... Poxa, que corpo o meu! Pele bronzeada, hidratada e firme! Minha boca naturalmente vermelha e meus olhos que brilhavam; e só naquele momento percebi que eles eram realmente azuis e... Puxa! Ninguém mais teria olhos tão brilhantes e cor de mar assim... Ninguém...

– Eu! – pulei em frente ao espelho, animado por reconhecer a beleza em mim pela primeira vez na vida. Era um corpo pequeno, talvez um pouco delicado, mas eu me senti confiante com ele.

Eu me acalmei, sentei em minha cama, passando a mão por meus cabelos. Incrédulo! Sasuke me ensinara em poucos dias a ser elegante, saber se portar. Fez com que o amor por ele evaporasse, mas sua existência fez com que as minhas perspectivas mudassem... Era um novo amor, amor a mim, por mim. _Amor-próprio_.

Deitei com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Finalmente... Feliz.

Nem tinha sol quanto pulei da cama, arrumei meu quarto rapidamente, fiz minha higiene e entrei em dilema ao optar pela roupa de empregado comum ao invés daquele de Assistente Pessoal e parti pra cozinha, tentei não me abalar ao notar todos os olhos sobre mim, notaram minha roupa antiga, e também notaram a minha nova postura perante a vida... Completamente radiante! Alto suficiente! Sentei ao lado de minha mãe e fitei o café quentinho acompanhado por um pedaço de queijo pequeno.

– Bom dia meu filho! Pensei em te acordar hoje. – disse ela assustada após me ver. – Bem, você sempre acorda tarde!

– Uhum. – sorri com a boca cheia.

– Você esta bem? Você esta diferente! – disse ela colocando sua mão pequena em minha testa.

Quando senti minha boca desocupada, falei:

– Maravilhosamente bem, mãe! Estou ótimo! – dei uma piscadela e ela se assustou mais ainda.

Eu trabalhei a manhã inteira como um empregado comum, não como um Assitente e sabia que seria punido por isso, mas minha mente se recusava a pensar em Sasuke, eu até cantarolei musicas infantis. Fui para a faculdade, me dediquei na aula e espantei ninguém durante o intervalo, até me arisquei a sentar em uma mesa cheia e a conversar com algumas pessoas. Sucesso. Conversei bastante, depois de dar o tempo, separei de Lee e Shikamaru relutantemente, mas sabia que voltaria a vê-los.

Voltei para a Mansão, cansado, o dia tinha sido longo e me peguei lendo livros. Até que passos firmes se aproximavam de meu quarto, eu suspirei, e deixei o livro pender para o lado.

Um toque. Dois toques. Eu esperei com um sorriso nos lábios, não queria conversar, a leitura já era um entreterimento o suficiente para aquela noite. Mas a pessoa do outro lado da porta se achava importante, então vi maçaneta girar e a porta se abrir. Roupas negras, elegante, caras, escondia um corpo alto e atlético. Subi meu olhar até olhos tão bem conhecidos.

– Você não compareceu hoje, mesmo que isso não tenha grande valor pra você!

Sasuke. Seu nome. Sua voz. Tudo continuava sendo a mesma coisa em si. Até aquele sentimento sufocante que ele – com certeza – ainda sente por mim.

Eu me virei na cama, fiquei sentado, suspirei e respondi:

– Sei... E eu sinto muito por isso. – mordi o lábio inferior, procurando palavras e ele paciente esperou. – Eu não quero mais trabalhar como Assistente Pessoal. Não quero viagens, não quero... Ficar por perto.

Seus olhos agora confusos começaram a cogitar todas as possibilidades.

– Por quê? – foi tudo em que ele pensou.

– Porque alguma coisa em mim mudou. – mordi meu lábio inferior novamente. – Não estou reconhecendo o amor... Que eu sentia por você.

Ele andou de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos. Não acreditava.

– Esta terminando comigo? – perguntou irônico. Eu apenas afirmei com a cabeça um pouco hesitante. – Mas... Pensei que estivesse com raiva, chateado. Qualquer coisa menos... – ele me encarou dos pés a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos um pouco ferido. – Indiferente!

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, esperava qualquer coisa de mim. Quando não o fiz, ele se aproximou e me fitou de cima. Eu mesmo, não estava entendo a situação, só sabia que aquela proximidade era estranha.

– Desculpe. – disse ele num tom baixo quase humilde. – Sei que o que fiz não foi certo, eu me arrependo por te causar dor...

Aquilo furou de algum jeito. Eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei em mim, procurei o amor que sentia por ele, qualquer vestígio intimo que em meu coração esse homem habitou, mas... Nada. Então, abri os olhos calmamente, esperando que ele já tivesse ido embora ou que não quisesse me ouvir, mas lá ele estava completamente ereto, com o olhar brilhando mais que o normal, com uma palidez e agonia visível, quase palpável.

Eu ia tentar de novo.

Com a mão insinuei que o queria parado, sem movimentos bruscos. Então fiquei de pé na cama, fiquei maior que o Conde, coloquei minhas mãos timidamente sobre seus ombros. Senti a sua expectativa aumentar, então cuidadosamente selei seus lábios. E ahhh, como era bom, era quente, úmido... Então, permiti sua passagem, sua língua dançava com a minha, aprofundei o beijo de um jeito tímido.

Meus braços apertaram seu pescoço e o aproximou de mim. E eu senti algo, mas não era amor, era desejo. Eu abri os olhos, derrotado. Sasuke parou quase que imediatamente, o que demostrava que ele estava atento a todas as minhas atitudes.

– Sinto muito, Sasuke. – eu comecei a chorar.

Vi seu olhar endurecer, ficou sério. Ele vestiu uma mascara que me convenceu e me arrepiou.

– Faça o que quiser fazer.

E se foi, ele não fechou a porta então o vi andar até o final do corredor e sumir na escuridão.

– Sinto muito... Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – eu suspirei, eu estava furado. Nunca quis causar dor em alguém, nunca. Eu cai na cama, completamente fraco, exausto. Com o rosto molhado de lagrimas de compaixão. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Eu não sei.

Eu dormi com o rosto molhado e com o coração apertado.

**N/A: E FIM **

**SASUKE VIVEU INFELIZ PRA SEMPRE... JÁ NARUTO...**

UHSUAHSUAUSHUAHSUA Brincadeira pessoal.! Nada disso!

bom, gente eu cheguei num momento crucial da Fic. Eu nem imaginava que Naruto ia ter um surto de amor por si :s Mas, veja bem, é que eu cansei dele ser o único que sofre aqui.  
Tava na hora de Sasuke provar um pouquinho do seu veneno.

mas... Será que o Naruto deixou mesmo de amar Sasuke? & Será que Sasuke vai fazer algo para recuperar Naruto? hmmm 'to pensando hahaha na vdd, acho que o drama começa de pra valer nos próximos capítulos... ACOMPANHEM !

**uma dica do próximo?** Hmm que tal _"um Sasuke enlouquecedor e vingativo, que perde o controle e que usa e abusa do corpinho do loiro noite e dia?" _ou qm sab... _"Naruto desfila sua felicidade atraindo o mundo e enlouquecendo Sasuke de ciúmes?"_ ou até mesmo... _"Naruto se descobre o filho perdido do rei?"_ noooosa as possibilidades são ilimitadas. Difícil né?

Pois bem, espero que tenham gostado gatinhas(os).

_Amor é como uma flor..._ E pode morrer. – riso maligno.

Até a próximo capitulo ein! Beijaoo!


	6. Provocações

**Sexto Capítulo:**

**Provocações.**

Não sei como cheguei até a cama noite passada, só sei que foi a coisa mais difícil que fiz em anos. Minhas roupas jogadas por toda parte do quarto denunciavam meu lado bagunceiro. Abri lentamente meus olhos, não tinha ninguém ao meu lado. _Não tinha ele._

O sol invadia meu quarto e aquilo me enlouquecia, me chamava para a realidade, para os serviços de Nobreza e para a minha mais nova condição de solteiro.

Suspirei pesadamente.

Desejei amargurado que a noite passada não tivesse acontecido.

– Bom dia! – disse o Snape, o mordomo e o maldito responsável por abrir as cortinas, me cegando completamente. – O senhor tem muito que fazer hoje!

– Então trate de cancelar! – minha voz saiu calma e estranhamente generosa. Ele me olhou com uma grossa sobrancelha erguida. – Preciso de um tempo pra mim...

Ele parou de ajeitar as cortinas e afinou a postura, seu queixo tremia, não sabia o que dizer a mim. Afinal era um pedido novo, eu nunca tinha recusado trabalho antes, mesmo doente, com morte de parentes, nunca. E mesmo assim, lá estava eu.

– Hm. Sim Senhor. Cuidarei disso! – ele andou até uma mesinha que ficava na outra ponta do quarto e pegou uma bandeja recheada. –... Seu café da manhã Senhor!

Depositou a bandeja entre minhas pernas e olhava curioso.

Frutas fatiadas, pão e algumas bolachas doces. Olhei a xicara vazia e sinalizei que a queria cheia de café. Snape pegou o pequeno bule branco e depositou o liquido escuro e quente em minha xicara.

Admirei um pouco o conjunto da obra, mas o que chamou minha atenção era uma pequena e formosa flor, uma rosa, estava distante na bandeja. Nos primeiros instantes, aquilo me machucou, mas quando a toquei e aspirei um pouco do cheiro, muitas lembranças de noites inquietantes me dominaram.

Sons. Toques. Sentimento.

Olhos azuis. Pele morena.

Coloquei a flor em seu recipiente, abandonando-a.

Tomei um pequeno gole do café puro e forte, saboreando. Diferentemente do meu costume, bebi e comi tudo com a maior lentidão possível, mas foi o melhor café que tinha tomado – talvez por isso –.

Quando me levantei da cama, parti para o toalete, encarei por um longo tempo o rosto que aparecia no espelho, olhos negros, pele branca, na verdade não mudara muito, pois minha beleza era previsível. Fiz minha higiene com perfeição, mas as roupas que coloquei não eram as minhas melhores, apenas uma camisa branca de seda e uma calça bege que se ajustava bem no corpo.

Sem sapatos. Descalço.

Pois então. O que eu faria num dia lindo como aquele? Ah claro. Minha estufa. Eu tinha que cuidar do que me pertencia.

As plantas e as flores continuavam ali, maravilhosas e imponentes, favorecidas pela primavera. Comprovavam o que eu já sabia: Eu, de fato, era um excelente jardineiro. Passei a manhã cuidando delas, regando uma a uma pacientemente, não conversava com elas, apenas sorria de vez enquanto, talvez querendo transmitir mais confiança e tranquilidade do que amor e felicidade. Um sorriso que saia mais com um grande pesar...

Não demorou muito para Snape voltar a me atormentar, 'o almoço estava pronto e logo minhas visitas estariam de partida'. Lavei minhas mãos e me dirigi até a sala, onde o almoço já era servido. Itachi, minha prima e meu tio, não pareciam se divertir.

Sentei ao lado de meu irmão.

– Boa tarde a todos. Desculpe não ter me juntado a todos no café, mas aqui estou. – não me incomodei em ser completamente ignorado. Eu me aproximei de Itachi e falei num tom baixo, só para que ele me ouvir. – Não sabia que já tinha chegado. Como foi a viagem?

Itachi me fitou por apenas um segundo, antes de responder.

– A Coroa esta surtando. – disse ele com desprezo na voz. – A crise esta se espalhando pelo país, e esta difícil recolher os impostos! – ele suspirou mais calmo dessa vez. – O importante é temos condição para sobreviver ou fugir para qualquer lugar já que somos mais conservadores com o nosso dinheiro, sem mencionar a fortuna Uchiha.

Eu estava pasmo, desde a última Assembleia a situação mudou drasticamente.

– O rei vai cair, Sasuke! – fitou meus olhos pela primeira vez. – Estava pensando no Japão, espero que você esteja de acordo... – eu concordei com um aceno breve. – Mas... Existe um problema e você já deve saber qual é...

Itachi olhou para o outro lado da mesa, segui seu olhar que pendeu sob onde meus parentes que comiam.

– Ah, não.

– Sim. – ele umedeceu os lábios em sinal de preocupação. – Eles não guardam dinheiro, vivem esbanjando dinheiro em luxo, festas e regalias! Não são como nós que fomos bem ensinados pelos nossos pais a estar sempre preparados para uma situação como essa! Vamos gastar muito pouco se comparar com a quantia que temos agora! Mas eles não tem dinheiro nem para voltar pra casa! Estão passando por dificuldades desde que os burgueses começaram a lucrar mais.

Eu entendia, mas infelizmente eu não tinha compaixão por parentes tão distantes e presunçosos como eles, então eu fiz o que eu fazia tão bem.

– Eu não vou me casar com ela para que possam fugir conosco. – recusei. – Eles foram irresponsáveis, que arquem com as consequências! Não vou abrir mão da minha felicidade para que vivem sob minhas custas como sanguessugas!

Itachi bufou.

– Ótimo então! – sorriu cansado. Ele sabia que nem ele e nem ninguém me fariam voltar atrás. – Mas eu não vou dizer nada, a proposta de casamento foi feita para você! É justo que você o responda, sugiro que seja imediatamente, afinal eles terão que correr atrás de um plano B.

Aquilo tinha me parecido mais uma provocação do que qualquer outra coisa porem suspirei derrotado, ele estava certo.

Por um segundo deixei meu talheres baterem rusticamente no prato de porcelana, chamando toda a atenção para mim. Os olhei o mais sério possível, para não deixar duvidas.

– Não. Eu me recuso. – voltei a comer sendo seguido por Itachi.

Ouvi um alto arrastar de cadeira, eles se levantaram e se retiram elegantemente. Era apenas mais uma derrota, eles tinham que seguir em frente e de fato tentando.

– Essa lagosta esta uma delicia. – disse Itachi. Eu apenas concordei.

Durante a maior parte da tarde, eu e Itachi passamos planejando nossa eventual fuga no escritório. A questão principal era em como organizar a fuga por baixo dos panos sem serem apontados como traidores pela Corte.

Até então, já estava acertado a compra de uma nova moradia no Japão, sendo assim já tinha uma mansão muito acolhedora por lá. A mudança da fortuna tinha que ser feita com muito cuidado, por isso eu ou Itachi iria. O escolhido iria para estabilizar, para garantir plenas condições do local, reformar, criar um novo cofre na mansão e contratar novos empregados. Enquanto o outro lhe dava cobertura nas Assembleias.

Itachi tinha maiores habilidades em discrição e contratação, então ele partiria em no máximo uma semana levando as riquezas e móveis da família.

Seis da tarde. Estava absorto de tanto pensar em rotas e opções de fugas com Itachi, já tínhamos caído nos sofás complemente cansados e com uma enxaqueca daquelas.

Snape nos mimava constantemente depois de tê-lo dito que se tornaria meu Assistente Pessoal. Resolvi me retirar depois de ter comido chocolate, eu ainda tinha problemas, eu ainda pensava em Naruto. Até reservei algumas vagas para ele, para quando fugirmos... Mas poxa. O que devo fazer para que ele mude de ideia, para que fique comigo de novo?

Ele não me amava mais, certo?

_Por quê?_

Ninguém deixa de amar alguém tão rápido assim.

Estava próximo do horário dele voltar da faculdade, devia estar chegando. Caminhei até a janela procurando algum vestígio de alguém no distante horizonte e logo achei.

Ele fazia uma caminhada proveitosa, olhava pra frente e deixava a cabeça pender para trás, aproveitando o vento refrescante em seu rosto. Tinha um sorriso simples nos lábios, parecia um anjo caminhando, tão puro e admirável.

Suspirei apaixonado.

Sem hesitar parti em direção da entrada de serviço e esperei ele chegar. Não me camuflei tentando surpreende-lo, nem me fiz presente, apenas ali, com as mãos nos bolso... Esperando.

Enquanto a distancia diminuía Naruto me encarou finalmente, surpreso, como se não tivesse me visto.

– Boa tarde, Naruto. – sabia que só teríamos uma conversa se partisse de minha parte.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, de repente triste.

– Boa tarde, Conde! – seu tom era baixo e estranhamente formal, algo que ele – com certeza – pegou de mim.

Suspirei.

De repente eu estava muito incomodado com a situação.

– Sei que tenho falhado muito contigo... Meu amor só lhe trouxe sofrimento. – seus olhos fitaram o chão; E ficou bem claro que a indiferença que substituiu o amor que ele sentia por mim não foi capaz apagar as memórias. – Eu sinto muito por isso! Por ter sido tão grosso e... Por ter feito aquilo contigo sem considerar seus sentimentos... Sei que não mereço perdão!

Ele suspirou pesadamente, vi seu peito procurar por ar e vi dois olhos azuis me fitarem de uma forma intensamente brilhante.

– Tudo bem. – seu tom era calmo e baixo, logo vi um sorriso nos lábios.

Eu pude reconhecer o perdão dele, mas sabia que aquilo não queria dizer que estávamos num relacionamento estável novamente.

Eu, de fato, não o merecia_... Ainda..._

– Naruto. – mordi meus lábios e aproximei dele de uma forma impaciente. – Eu não vou desistir! Estou disposto em gastar o tempo necessário para te reconquistar! – seus olhos brilhavam tanto, me enlouquecia aquele brilho nostálgico. – Não quero que me dê uma chance como amante, mas como amigo. Só quero fazer parte da sua vida. Deixa? Pois eu... Eu já não tenho mais força pra ficar longe de você...

Não menti.

Minha cabeça pendeu para frente, tentei esconder a clara vergonha por tal discurso, sem falar da ansiedade pela resposta. Andei de um lado para outro e o encarei fingindo ter um pingo de dignidade.

Naruto estava surpreso, mas parecia satisfeito e ele sorriu com todos os dentes, brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Seu sorriso chegou aos olhos que pareciam mais úmidos que o de costume.

– Amigos! – estendeu-me sua mão, minha vontade era de puxa-la e dar-lhe um abraço forte com desespero de perda, mas me contentei com apenas um aperto delicado de mãos. –... Mas... Sasuke, isso pode te trazer dor, né? – demostrou uma clara preocupação. Algo tão típico dele... Tão _fofo_.

– Não se preocupe. – permiti um breve sorriso surgir em meus lábios. – Nenhuma dor é tão grande quanto aquela que te afasta.

Ele corou fervorosamente e ficou tímido, geralmente quando isso acontecia logo lhe dava um beijo daqueles que o fazia gemer meu nome, mas como não tinha mais essa liberdade, a situação ficou estranha... Então achei que seria a melhor hora para por um fim no assunto.

– Tenho alguns trabalhos para terminar. – passei a mão pelo seu rosto de forma carinhosa, não estava ciente do que fazia. – Te vejo amanhã nesse horário?

– Sim. – umedeceu seus lábios finos e avermelhados e inconscientemente fiz o mesmo. – Então até mais Sasuke!

Um sorriso pequeno brotou em seus lábios – ele estava tão cheio de sorrisos hoje... – e se endireitou em minha frente, suspirou e me deu um beijo quente na bochecha. Saiu correndo soltando altas gargalhadas que saiam mais como uma bela cantiga.

Entretanto, era impressão minha ou ele estava me seduzindo?

Já era noite quando decidi tomar banho. Passei a tarde inteira tentando trabalhar e nada, não conseguia me focar, só pensava no quão angelical parecia Naruto com aqueles sorrisos e com aquele ar sensual.

A agua gelada que cobria meu corpo por inteiro não foi o bastante para conter minha ereção. Mesmo um Conde como eu tem seus momentos humilhantes por ter que se 'aliviar' sozinho. Hm mas, poxa! Afinal o que Naruto queria me causar com aqueles olhares? Com aquele beijo?

Não é possível... Será que ele me quer ver louco?

* * *

**N/A: E... CONTINUA!**

Quais são as intenções de Naruto? **Alternativas:**

**(a)** Ele quer ficar com Sasuke novamente por desejo?  
**(b)** Ele quer brincar com os sentimentos dele?  
**(c)** Ou... Ele é espontâneo, e é espetacularmente atraente por pura inocência?

BAH, no momento eu não sei! Mas estou tendo umas ideias.  
Só pra constar. Gostaram da inversão de papeis nesse Cap.6 onde Sasuke narra seu passado?

Hmmmm esta ai MAIS UM MISTÉRIO: perceberam a narração no passado em tds os Caps.? Hmm então o que será que aconteceu ein?

YEAH! Por enquanto só temos suposições, certo caros leitores?  
Só algumas informações... Bom, não vai demorar pra eu voltar a publicar as outras fic's! Só peço paciência! PACIENCIA! UHSUASUA ok ok!

Muitos beijos.

Temo-chan.


End file.
